


No Regrets

by charis_chan



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Office Sex, PWLP (porn with little plot), l-corp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charis_chan/pseuds/charis_chan
Summary: You shiver.When you first started this… thing… you didn’t think you’d end up in this position.And, frankly, you don’t regret it, at all.Or,Happy birthday to my favorite person!!!! May this year bring you the most amazing experiences and all the love you deserve.





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OwnYourStage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwnYourStage/gifts).



> This is a little piece for my person Arik, cause today's their bday and I love them. 
> 
> So.
> 
> Enjoy.

You shiver.

  
When you first started this… thing… you didn’t think you’d end up in this position.

  
And, frankly, you don’t regret it, at all.

  
You don’t regret how Jess is a room away, well aware not to bother you but also with no knowledge that, if she’s to enter the room, she’d be traumatized for life.

  
You don’t regret how your window is wide open, the drapes letting the light in and giving the nearby buildings a good view of what’s happening in your office at the moment.

  
You don’t regret how the papers that Jess gave you this morning, a five inch pile of them, are now scattered on the floor, messy. It’ll probably take an hour or so to sort them before you can continue working on them.

  
You don’t regret your phone is buried somewhere in the pocket of your discarded blazer, even when you know you’re waiting for an important call anytime now.

  
You don’t regret how you spent more than three hundred dollars in a pair of panties that you won’t be able to wear ever again. Seeing it on the floor, ripped and more scrap than underwear, well, yes…

  
You don’t regret how your desk is now messier than usual, how it’s wet and sticky and probably will need to be replaced soon… this has happened twice this week already and the stains are starting to stick. After months of this treatment… well, you’re not really surprised.

  
“Hey, hey,” her voice calls to you and you snap your eyes open. “Where’d you go?”

  
You shiver at the shift of her wrist and how it makes her fingers bury deeper in you.

  
She scissors her fingers and you whimper. “I asked you a question, Lee. Where did you go?”

  
You shake your head. “Nowhere.”

  
She hums. “You’re lying, Lee.” She twists her fingers, making you yelp and wiggle. “But that’s okay,” she comments casually. “I still have ten minutes to make you tell me.”

  
Ten minutes?

  
“Alex is coming by, remember?” she says as she pulls out of you, only to add a third finger, slowly, gently. “You’re going over that stupid alien detector thing.”

  
You yelp at the sudden invasion. It’s not often she adds a third finger as it’s usually too much, but now, now it’s just perfect.

  
“S-Supergirl,” you stutter. “You need to stop.”

Your office smells like a brothel already and the last thing you need is Agent Danvers coming in and sniffling around like she always does.

  
It’s embarrassing enough that Alex comes by the apartment often and she always twitches her nose, as if she can actually smell your arousal and release.

  
In your defense, it’s not like you can actually keep it in your pants when Kara is around.

  
And, at least, you’ve walked on Lucy and her plenty of times already, doing far more extreme shit than this. Alex can’t really tease you.

  
Much.

  
You gasp when Kara twists her wrist again. “Come back here, Lee.”

  
“I-I’m here.” You wiggle, feeling a pen stab your boob. Oh, you hope that pen was capped… you don’t need to try to come with an excuse for another-

  
“Lena!” Kara’s sudden sharp cry and the curl of her fingers inside you slam you down into the present. “Where are you today, Lena?”

  
You shiver, suddenly unable to think.

  
“Lena, Lena, Lena.” Kara drapes on your back, pressing your front to the desk. She uses her foot to part your legs a little more, kicking at your feet gently. “Am I boring you?”

  
You shake your head. “N-Never.”

  
You can practically feel her smirk. “Oh? And what were you thinking of then? If not me, here, fucking you from behind?”

  
You whimper at the words. Damn… when you agreed dating Kara Danvers, you never guessed her sexual drive would be as strong as her sister’s… maybe not as wild, but equally strong if Lucy’s tales are anything to go by.

  
“A-Alex,” you manage to squeak out.

  
Kara pauses in her movements. “You’re thinking on my sister?” You don’t know if you should be offended at her lack of, well, offence. Her tone is purely curious when she asks, “why are you thinking of my sister?”

  
You wiggle, thrusting your hips backwards. Damn Kara and her stupid lunch dates turned lunch sex and damn her-

  
“Lee?” She withdraws her fingers a little, making you whimper again, thrust into her again. “… Alex…?”

  
“… is coming soon,” you pant out. You jiggle your ass, bared into the cool air of the late November. “You ought to finish what you started, Supergirl.”

  
Kara snorts. “Alex can wait,” she tells you easily. “I can totally call her now and ask her to give us half an hour more… Rao, I know if I call she’ll even reschedule.”

  
You shake at that. “N-No!” The last thing you need is Alex knowing something is up.

  
Knowing her she’ll get all panicky and burst into your office, trying to help you out of whatever imaginary danger she’s pictured you in-

  
Kara’s fingers suddenly slam into you. “Rao, Lena, you’re so wet but so, so far away…”

  
You sigh. You don’t know why your mind is wandering today, you’re usually done by now… You are turned on, you’re ready to orgasm… but… “I’m sorry, love.”

  
Kara sighs back. “Do you want me to stop… or?”

  
You blink heavily. Well, no. You don’t want that. “Can we change positions?” you ask her. “I want to see you.”

  
Kara gets off of you, pulling out completely and making you shudder. She lets you turn around and she helps you sit on the desk with ease. She pries your legs open and you know what’s going to happen long before she sinks to her knees before you.

  
You hand goes to her hair, sighing at the softness you’ve come to know so well. Your other hand grips the edge of your desk tightly enough your knuckles are whiter than usual. You gasp as Kara’s nose meets your heated center.

  
Yes, yes. This is what you needed.

  
You cry sharply the moment her tongue meets your folds and you let your head fall forwards, forgetting all the little things that got you so worried in the first place.  
You lose yourself in Kara, in Supergirl, in her ministrations.

  
In how her warmer than normal breath hits your curls.

  
In how her thick tongue laps at your clit.

  
In how her long fingers keeps you open, parted for her.

  
In how she hums against you, sending vibrations of pleasure from your core to all your extremities.

  
In how she sighs against you before poking her tongue in, one thumb gently caressing your clit.

  
In how you tremble and shiver and pant and yelp and moan and let yourself be loved.

  
In how you vibrate for a second, in how her mouth leaves you to be replaced with her fingers.

  
In how she’s talking, but you’re far too gone to hear her words, simply lost in the waves of pleasure rolling inside you.

  
In how you start to tremble, collapsing back on the desk, one hand still on Kara’s hair, your mouth biting the other to prevent a scream from leaving you.

  
In how Kara’s tongue comes back, making you tip over the cliff, making you lose it, turning you into a wreck.

  
She gently brings you down, lapping softly at your skin, caressing you from inside. You consciously uncurl your fingers from her hair, petting her head, so happy you can’t hurt her. She hums contently and you shiver at it again.

  
“Mmm, Lee, you always taste amazing.”

  
You blink heavily, still trying to remember your name.

  
She kisses your sensitive clit once before gently pulling her fingers from deep inside you.

  
She places a kiss on your thigh, then on the other, and raises like the goddess she is. The light illuminates her ocean eyes and her hair shines like the sun.

  
Damn you got lucky with her.

  
“… you didn’t hear a thing, did you?”

  
You blink owlishly up to her, shaking your head minutely.

  
Kara has the nerve to snort as she wipes her chin with her cape. Your nose twitches at that. You’ll need to send the cape to the cleaners soon… again.

  
You’re pretty sure the company you frequent is certain you have a Supergirl fetish of some kind.

  
Your eyes follow the curve of Kara’s body as she stretches and your mouth licks your lips without permission. The ‘S’ on her chest always warms you up and you love it when she visits wearing her uniform. Especially if you end up switching your lunch dates for sex dates.

  
Well, the cleaners are not exactly wrong.

  
“Alex is outside,” she informs you. “I told her to wait.”

  
Alex? Why is sh-?

  
Oh.

  
Shit.

  
“Shit.” You get up and scramble to get your lower half dressed. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” you demand of your girlfriend.

  
You’ll have to forgo the panties… your last spare were used last Wednesday and you haven’t replace them yet.

  
Kara has the fucking nerve to shrug. “She gets it. She doesn’t mind waiting.”

  
“But I mind making her wait!”

  
You walk into the en-suite bathroom and quickly redo your make up.

  
In under two minutes, the smudged left by Kara’s lips and your release are gone and you’re looking as pristine as ever.

  
Boarding school taught you more than how to kiss girls, after all.

  
“I don’t get what the fuss is,” Kara mumbles from the bathroom’s doorway, where she’s leaning, arms crossed and pout in her lips. “It’s not like Alex doesn’t know we like to bang in here.”

  
You hiss at her remark. “The fuss is, Alex teases the hell out of us about the smallest things! I don’t want to give her more ammo!” You pause suddenly, confused. “Wait… what do you mean she knows?!”

  
Kara rolls her eyes and steps out. You follow her into your office and breathe easily at how she’s made sure everything is in its place and how she’s sprayed air freshener all around.

  
It’s obvious something happened here, but at least some there’s no hard evidence laying around.

  
Kara walks to the balcony backwards, grinning just as goofily as she always does. “Alex is far from stupid and she’s my best friend. She knows what happens in all our lunch dates.”

  
You feel your jaw hit the ground. “You told her?!”

  
Supergirl hoovers on the air. She scoffs. “Of course no. She’s a genius, Lee. She figured out.”

  
The way she phrase it. The way she clutches to her cape with both hands. The way she’s not really looking at you…

  
You started taking care of Supergirl’s dry cleaning around three months ago… when Kara moved in with you.

  
And before that…

  
No.

  
… She wouldn’t.

  
“Kara, love” you say approaching her slowly. “Please tell me Alex wasn't the one taking care of your laundry before you moved in with me.”

  
Because as much as you love Kara, her self care lacks in the laundry department and she’s more of a slob you’d want to admit. Kara would totally keep wearing the same uniform everyday without ever cleaning it up if Alex wasn't around to take care of it for her.

  
Kara’s blush is the only answer you need.  
“Bye, Lee.” She starts flying away. “I’ll bring dinner tonight!”

  
“Kara Zor-El Danvers! Come back here or G-”

  
“Lena.”

  
You swirl around, coming face to face with the stupid grin of one Alex Danvers.

  
“Don’t,” you tell her shortly. “Don’t.”

  
Alex’s eyes grow wide and you’re reminded of who taught Kara to pout. “But-”

  
You shake your finger at her. “Ah-ah. No. Don’t make me bring up the Louisiana incident.”

  
Her pout is immediately replaced with shock. “You wouldn’t.”

  
You narrow your eyes at her. “I will if you don’t shut it.”

  
Alex crosses her arms and grumbles too low for you to hear it. She flops on the wide chair she always uses and wiggles a little, frowning.

  
You really don’t want to know why she’s wiggling.

  
You once walked into that one and the images are still fresh in your mind.

  
So no.

  
Not touching that topic today.

  
You settle to work in near silence, going over the plans for the alien detecting device you can’t seem to fix.

  
You are no longer Lena and Alex but rather Miss Luthor and Agent Danvers, CEO and DEO operative working together for a common goal and the benefit of thousands.

  
Time passes and your progress is little but oh so rewarding.

  
But, of course, Alex being Alex, doesn’t last the whole meeting.

  
“I can’t believe you let my sister eat you out midday in your office.”

  
“ALEX!”

**Author's Note:**

> :3
> 
> Love you, snickerdoodle.


End file.
